The invention relates to a corn skewer. More particularly, the invention relates to a reinforced corn skewer for holding a corncob.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional corn skewer has a grip 1 and two metal inserts 2 extending forward from the grip 1. Each of the metal inserts 2 has a sharp tip. Since the tip is very sharp, the user may be hurt by the tip. The metal inserts 2 may be rusted to produce the rusted materials on the surface of the metal inserts 2. The user may eat the grains of the corn with the rusted materials.